Brother Bear
Brother Bear ''' (����Japanese:ブラザー・ベアー'[''Burazā Bea], ����Korean/윌리엄:브라자베어 '[''Beulaja Beeo]) (originally known as '''Small Bear) is one of the main characters of the Berenstain Bears series. He is Papa Bear and Mama Bear's eldest child, and Sister Bear's older brother by 3 to 5 or 6 years."'Five going on six!' said Sister. Brother was eight and it annoyed her that however old she got, she never caught up with him." Berenstain, Jan and Stan Berenstain (1986). The Berenstain Bears and Too -Much Birthday. New York: Random House. ISBN 03948733327. He is officially 10 years old and in the fifth grade. In the Berenstain Bears Big Chapter Books series, he has an on again and off again girlfriend. Her name Bonnie Brown, she is the rich niece of the rich Squire Grizzly. Character conception: Brother made his first appearance in the very first Berenstain Bears book, The Big Honey Hunt, in 1962. He was originally named "Small Bear" until Sister Bear was introduced in The Berenstain Bears’ New Baby in 1974. Biography: Brother Bear was born in Great Bear Mountain as a baby little cub, after Papa, & Mama married & drinking lots of Tea very quietly. Personality: He is very sports-minded, with his favorite being soccer. He'd sometimes usually always stripping his entire clothes off while they looked out each other carefully, before hanging out swimming & splashing around the at any peaceful quiet watery landscape place lakes/ponds with the other friendly cubs including Cousin Freddy Bear as well on every Friday, Saturday, & Sunday afternoon to evening before dinner. He is also a big fan of T. Rex dinosaurs, model airplane building, and "wheels" of all kinds. Brother is computer literate and into video games. He often acts as protector and stands up for Sister and the other smaller cubs at school. - from the official Berenstain Bears website Character design: Brother's usual outfit consists of a red collared shirt and blue pants. His costumes and other attire are often predominantly red (like his devil costume in Trick or Treat) He usually wears a red/white swim pants. --- ''Berenstain Baby Bears'' version: Brother Bear usually wears a red t-shirt, & every different rose diapers on his rear-ended. Quotes: * Very funny! * You betcha! * Ooooiih! * Okay, so what's your premonition? * Sure, & it's true. * Well, whatever it is, it's gonna be huge. * Well, what are we waiting for? The time for our Great Adventure is upon us. * All right! Now we're back in business! * Wait! Stand your ground! * You've only saying that, because we've got you outnumbered. Relationships: (Family member): 'Cousin Freddy Bear' Both he & Cousin Fred way back then. When they were both baby little cubs, they'd played together at the same playpen both at the valley of Bear Country & Great Bear Mountain where he was born there, during Papa, Mama, & Brother moved in to the valley town of Bear Country. When both Brother, & Cousin Freddy Bear, (including sometime later Michael Kodiak) were toddlers, playing disgusting smelly mud puddles with the other little toddler cubs, & they'd truly pulled down their flower cub diapers by themselves, & made some nasty urinating on the wooden fence post, flower pots, plant bushes, trees, & including their own mud puddles as a private restroom (unlike their arch-rival bullies such as The Too-Tall Gang). They were old enough inseparable in their playgroup at the school bus, visiting other cub friends houses for doing homework for Bear Country School, before Sister was born as a baby little cub for quite some long time later. They'd have all kind of summer adventures together like:running races, playing softball, soccer, baseball, fishing, hiking. sleepover at other friendly cubs' residences of Beartown Bear Country, playing action Superbear toys, including snooping around to at any Bear Country Lakes/Ponds for an older Cub Skinny-Dipping (aka swimming) as Cousin Freddy's favorite thing in the whole world, as he mentioned. He'd usually always stripping his entire clothes off very oftenly, (including his underwear sometimes) while they looked out each other carefully covering their private parts, before hanging out swimming & splashing around the at any peaceful quiet watery landscape place lakes/ponds along with the other friendly cubs including Brother Bear as well on every Friday, Saturday, & Sunday afternoon to evening before dinner. And most of the time snooping around like they'd shouldn't do, like at Farmer Ben's hayloft, without their parents' noticing that they'd both went out for a fun swimming & all wet. (Brother's old animal friends): Brad (the male badger) Bill (the male bunny) Clarice (the female deer) Felica (the female Fox) Rachel (the female Raccoon) Roberto & Robyn (Rabbits) Oddette (the female otter) --- (New Friends): Leonard ("Lenny") Bearfoot Lenny Bearfoot is a 9 or 10-year-old big lactose intolerant friendly cub of Brother & Cousin Freddy Bear He'd dunk chocolate chip cookie in a glass of orange juice, once, disgustingly. Stewart Beary Barry Bruin Barbara ("Babs") Bruno Felix ("Fuzzy") Fursus Gilbert ("Gil") Grizzwold Micheal Kodiak Queenie McBear Tommy Urserson --- References Category:Big Chapter Books Cub Character Category:Berenstain Baby Bears Characters Category:Bear Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Cubs Category:Bear Scouts